


Love Bites

by Bagginshield_Love



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Cenamus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Vampire AU, Violence, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagginshield_Love/pseuds/Bagginshield_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Farrelly is known to the world as a famous Irish wrestler that goes by the name Sheamus. And he has a deep dark secret that he has kept away from everyone: He was a vampire. And one night changes everything when his secret is exposed to someone. What will he do to make them keep it a secret? Eventual Cena/Sheamus, other pairings will appear as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-chapter Cenamus fic I plan on completing! Hope everyone enjoys this! :) Smut shall come in either chapter seven or eight of this baby. But otherwise no warnings other than this chapter was written a good two years ago! Is on fanfiction, but I'm putting it on here now!

Life was going the way he planned it to go from the start, and he sincerely hoped it stayed that way for as long as it could. _'Well, unlife for me, but no one needs to know that anytime soon.'_ He chuckled at himself, pale green eyes staring at his reflection in the mirror before him as he got ready to go out to have a drink with an old friend of his at the local club near the hotel. His head tilted to the side as he gave himself one last check in the mirror, humming with approval at his choice of clothes tonight; a navy blue short sleeve button up shirt that snuggly fit his lean torso with midnight black jeans hugging his muscled legs, the outfit completed with his black steel toe boots he loved to wear at every outing he went to at night.

Feeling satisfied with his appearance, Stephen went around his room to grab the essentials he usually had on his person at all times and placed them in his jean pockets before heading out the hotel room. Within minutes of leaving his room, the World Champion strolled out of the hotel he was staying in for the week with a grin on his face as he lost himself within sea of people who were busy traveling from place to place. Using one of his many gifts as a vampire, Stephen leisurely let himself briefly scan the minds of every other human, grinning at the thoughts that he caught in his mind. From wanting to get back to their dwelling to sleep off the tough day they had to rushing to a party for the sole purpose of having fun all night long till the morning comes, he shook his head in amusement while closing off his mind power ability. He rarely used it anyway, ever since he became a successful wrestler he slowly but surely stored away all his vampiric powers away deep within himself as he forced himself to become more human to fit in with his fellow human wrestlers.

Stephen stopped for a moment as he looked at the colorful club he was now standing in front of, eyeing the various signs of free drinks with amusement as he stepped into the lively establishment, the scent of various aromas ranging from lust to beyond drunken were coming off in waves from the patrons. He easily glided through the dancing masses, working his way towards the bar, a smirk forming on his face as he saw a familiar form sitting alone with a shot in hand, sauntering up to straddle the bar stool next to the lone guy for a moment, then sat down as he called for the bartender to get him an ice cold beer.

"You know, I smelled you a mile away. Hell, I think you won the gold medal of being the only vampire I'll ever know in my entire life that has the worst smell of pine and death mixed together." Stephen's old friend, who was also known in the wrestling business as Triple H commented, earning him a playful punch in the shoulder from the vampire.

"Ya got me there, Hunter. But don't think ya smell any prettier than me though. Ah swear every time ah pick up on yer scent it's like a combination of a sweaty dog and an entire isle of cologne mixed together. Not tha best thing ta smell ya know." The vampire shot back, earning him a glare from the other as he easily popped the cap off his beer and took a sip of it, cradling the neck in his hand.

"You are never one to be outdone, huh Stephen? Well, okay. You got me there." The Game ordered himself another shot of vodka before lowering his voice as the bartender turned away to fix his drink. "So, how goes the hunting? Oh, and if you see the resident witch in the city, tell her I need more of that swift potion, would you?"

The Irishman blinked a bit before answering his friend in a low tone as well, "Huntin' in this city has been really easy. Especially with all the known hot spots ah had marked out last year is still as accurate as ever fer today. Surprised ya haven't seen her yet…And will do fella!" He took another sip of his beer before firing a question of his own at the other. "So how's the wife and pups? And the pack fer that matter?"

The Game gave Stephen a shoulder bump as he was handed his shot, downing it in one second before giving him a reply. "You still have all those maps of every city we have to stay in? Now that's dedication, my friend. Stephanie is still her lovely bossy self, and the kids are growing beautifully. As for the pack though, they have been getting restless. Ever since we reunited a few weeks back they now want to have another run around the world once again, which you know as well as I do that it just won't happen."

"Well, ah wish ya the best of luck getting' tha pack quiet and calm again, Hunter. Hopefully bein' on tha road again without them will help alleviate the restlessness yer pack is feelin'." The vampire gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, shaking his head as he took a large swig of his drink this time around, letting his gaze settle on a blank spot on the wall ahead of him.

"Thanks pal. That's what I wanted to hear tonight. After this last shot do you want to take a small stroll? I have more important things to talk to you about, you know." Hunter gave Stephen a wolfish grin, showing off his canines to the other.

"If ya weren't my best friend, ah would have declined. Cause ah have tha feelin' ah know what it is ya want ta talk about." He drank the last of his beer and was about to pull out his wallet to pay for his drink, but the other stopped him and shook his head at him.

"No no. I got this. You just go ahead outside and get some fresh air, buddy. And yes, get yourself ready for our 'talk'." The Game pushed the Celtic Warrior off his seat, nearly making him stumble as he gave a sigh at his friend before strolling straight out of the club, ignoring all the weird and lustful stares that were aimed at him as he made his way outside.

As soon as he stepped outside, the World Champion looked up at the now cloudy night sky, sensing the change in the wind pattern; it was going to storm soon. _'Mmm…Hopefully the storm will start soon so I won't have to talk tonight about the one thing Hunter seems so adamant to speak about every time we meet up like this every other night.'_ A sigh escaped him; of course that wasn't going to happen, because he knew how persistent his friend could get when it came to helping him out with his own personal problems.

' _Guess that is what I get for having a werewolf as a best friend.'_ He chuckled at the thought; who knew he would wind up having a supposed enemy of his own kind as a friend? He briefly thought back to the day he met The Game nearly a century ago when he was starting to travel out of the safe haven of his birthplace in Ireland; it had been another freezing winter day for the vampire, having to travel outside the city in knee deep snow to the nearest small village for some shelter from the upcoming morning which by his internal vampiric body clock was in a few hours. Luckily the weather had calmed down midway en route to the village, the clouded sky blocking any and all view of the stars and moon for the vampire. He continued to trudge his way through the snow until he nearly face planted into the white crunchy snow from tripping over something that was underneath all the snow. Stephen thanked his lucky stars for his preternatural speed as he quickly gained his footing gracefully, spinning around to see what he had tripped up on.

Turned out it was an injured wolf, which looked near death with the cuts and bruises it had on it. Feeling sorry for it, the red headed vampire took off his coat and placed it around the injured beast, lifting it up easily and carried it all the way to the village, where he tended to the poor thing, only later realizing he had a werewolf on his hands as his patient finally woke up in front of the small fire he made for him, eyeing the familiar sign of silver eyes of the other as they stared at each other for a moment, the silence only breaking when Stephen took a step towards the werewolf and offered the last wool blanket he had in his arsenal, gaining instant trust from his patient with one sentence: "Hey fella, ya probably still feel like hell, so take this would ya?"

A punch to the shoulder brought the World Champion back to reality as he looked at the wolf he so long ago saved and gave him a grin. "Hate it when nostalgia hits me at random points of time."

"Ha! Only goes to show that you are indeed, old. And smelly. Don't ever forget smelly." The COO snickered, earning him a hard glare from the vampire as both men started to stroll down the sidewalk side by side at their own pace, the crowd growing thinner by the second as the night went on, the wind picking up a bit as the pair wondered aimlessly around, the silence between them only lasting a brief moment before Hunter finally brought out the subject he always felt the need to talk about with his Irish buddy.

"So, how goes the search for your own blood mate? Any new candidates you have your eyes on this time around? Or are you still being secretive about that?"

A sigh came out of Stephen as he looked up at the cloudy sky while replying back with a sad chuckle, "Its tha same as ever, fella. No luck at all. No ta both questions, by tha way. Fear ah'll be mate less forever with tha way my chances are lookin'."

"That is nonsense my friend. Hell, I know if I found my mate then you can as well! So you haven't got your eye on anyone yet? It's hard to believe you on that, Stephen. Especially since I know that there are a few Superstars that _certainly_ have their eyes on you." He baited the Irish vampire, this time hoping he would take fall into the trap he had just set up with just that one sentence.

Stephen gave him a dirty look. "Really now, Hunter? And how would you know that?"

Triple H grinned victoriously _. 'Bait taken.'_ "You don't notice the stares you get when you head in and out the locker room? I know you can sense the change in mood when you are around the guys. And no, don't you dare say that you can only sense their fear of you, that excuse is as old as the both of us put together. I'm no mind reader like you, but I certainly _can_ tell that just from looks alone that you have a few secret admirers right now."

Stephen huffed at him, letting his mind run through the list of Superstars and mentally checked off the ones he knew wouldn't be interested in him. He frowned when he marked off every single wrestler that came to mind, turning his head towards the werewolf, who looked _way_ too smug right now for the vampire. A scowl was now etched on his face as he finally put the pieces together at what the COO did and scrubbed a hand down his face, eyeing the other with a glare as he decided to play along with Hunter.

"Okay ya mangy mutt, ya got me. So ah'm curious in knowin' who is interested in me. Though really ah should be muzzling ya fer trickin' me like that. So spill it out now!" Stephen fought off the urge to punch the smirk that was on his best friend's face right now, instead clenching his hands into fists at his sides, forcing himself to keep cool under the smug gaze Triple H was now throwing at him.

"Haha! Don't give me that look, you ancient bloodsucker! So what if I caught your little white lie? I knew someone had caught your eye! And for the record, I'm going to withhold the information on who has a crush on you now! How about this: I will tell you now if you tell me who you are interested in! Or else I'll just give you small hints about who your crushes are!" Hunter replied, ducking to avoid a swing from the World Champion.

"Sometimes ah wonder why ah even put up with ya, yer a lousy friend fer a werewolf." Stephen shook his head, only to stop for a moment when he felt a raindrop splash on his cheek. Looking up at the sky, more raindrops started to come down upon him, and pretty soon rain started to come down at a steady pace for the two companions.

Hunter sighed, but gave his vampire friend one last grin before turning around in the general direction where his family was dwelling at, satisfied that the streets were near empty right now. "Well, guess this is where we split ways, Stephen. I'll give you a call tomorrow night, alright? We will definitely have to talk about this more next time around! Have a great night!"

Before the vampire could say anything, Hunter was gone within a blink of an eye, using his preternatural speed to run back home, leaving Stephen boiling in his own thoughts while still standing in the rain looking like he was lost. "And a good night ta ya as well…" He mumbled under his breath, turning his own self around to start strolling in the direction of the hotel he was staying in, walking at a brisk pace under the continuous wet weather. Luckily his walk with Triple H had led him a few blocks away from said hotel, so he was extremely glad when he rounded another corner and saw the entrance of the building just a block away from him now.

The Irish wrestler sighed when he finally went into the lobby of the hotel, feeling a little chill go through him at the cold sensation of the top part of his shirt being thoroughly wet from the rain. He shook his head a bit and smiled as he spotted the familiar green shirt wearing Cenation leader, who was patiently waiting for the elevator to come back down from whatever floor it had been on before he had gotten there. As soon as he got within close range of Cena, the man turned around sharply at his presence, covering up a sigh of relief with a smile as he greeted the Irish vampire with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Hey there Sheamus! How are you tonight? Got some pretty bad weather tonight, don't we?" John chuckled as he eyed the wet shirt Stephen now sported with interest.

"Good evenin' Cena! Ah'm alright and how about yerself? The storm caught me while ah was out it seems. Tha bad weather is said ta last fer a few days from what ah heard." Stephen shrugged, biting back a yawn that threatened to come out as he stared at the lift, vaguely wondering what could be taking the elevator so long to get to the lobby.

"I'm okay, just want to get some sleep now after a long day of work. This storm has come at the perfect time! I can usually sleep much faster at the sound of rain and thunder right outside the window." The Cenation leader gave the other man a smile as the elevator finally dinged, the doors sliding open to an empty lift. Both men got on at the same time, John doing the honors of pressing the button that led to the floor where their rooms were located at and continued to talk to the Irishman in earnest.

"So Shea, how have you been lately? It feels like it's been a while since we've last talked to each other. And no, having small chats in between the meetings with Vince doesn't count! I mean like really talk, like telling each other what is on our minds, making fun of the other guys and just chill out with each other." The Cenation leader ended his little rant with giving the Great White a playful shoulder bump, both men standing close to each other as they watched the light on top of the doorway go higher with every passing second.

Stephen let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his wet spiky hair, almost forgetting how enthusiastic Cena was when it came to having conversations with him. He could admit to himself that he missed hanging out with the Boston-born wrestler; since he was one of the few people he actually admired and liked to have around him all the time. But he wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone, especially Hunter. _'If he ever caught wind of where my thoughts right now he'd never let me live it down. Mangy Mutt.'_ He quickly shook his head from his train of thought and grinned at John, throwing his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner as his eyes shined with amusement.

"Well fella, it has been such a long time since we've done anythin' together, so here is what ah propose we do: We go look at our schedules, find that one free day we both have at tha same time, and spend tha whole day just hangin' out with each other. How does that sound fer ya? Hell, ah'll treat ya fer breakfast and lunch if ya like!" He patted Cena on the shoulder a few times before letting him go, not noticing the flash of disappointment on John's face as he put some distance between them, a smile playing on his face as the Cenation leader gave him a thumbs up that came along with goofy smile from him.

The doors to the lift slid open before either could say another word to each other, both of them stepping out and walking down the hallway to their respective rooms. "I'll give you a ring in a few minutes to tell you which day I'm free and hope that you'll be free as well!" John commented as he stopped at the door that led to his room, watching as Stephen took a few steps past him until he stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at him.

"That sounds good ta me! Ah'll talk ta ya then, Cena! Good night fella!" The vampire gave him one last smile before he respectively said good night to him as well before slipping inside of his room with the door softly clicking shut behind him, leaving the Great White standing there in the middle of the hallway by himself.

' _Guess I should be heading to my room and wait for John's call then. A bit excited about spending time with him, but I don't know why…Maybe sleep is finally catching up to me.'_ He heaved a sigh at his confused thoughts, casually strolling to his room that was the last room at the end of the hallway. Within a minute he was in his room and searching for the book he always had with him at all times that contained his weekly schedule. The World Champion frowned when it wasn't in the spot he last left it in, which was on the coffee table in the living room portion of his room. _'Could have sworn I put it right there…Where did it go?'_ It was at that moment he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in place, automatically rising from his crouched position in front of the coffee table to look around for the intruder he now sensed, only rolling his eyes at the big shadow that formed on the nearest wall closest to him, the shape forming up in the shape of a human girl.

Stephen sighed and gazed at the shadowy form for a few more seconds before going back to his search, not missing a beat to address the intruder with a semi-serious tone in his voice.

"Alright, missy. Quit playing around. Aren't ya supposed ta be with yer boyfriend right now?" He snorted, rolling his eyes when he heard a giggle come from behind him, only to glance back at the now recognizable body that belonged to the one and only current RAW General Manager: AJ Lee.

"Oh Stephen, you really are a treat these days." AJ smiled wickedly as she walked toward him while waving around the one thing he had begun searching for. "First off, my 'boyfriend' is out with the boys tonight. Secondly, I just couldn't resist sneaking into your room to see if you really do live messy or not." She gave the place a look over before giving him a wink, "And I see that rumors were…kind of right about you. You have clothes strewn all over the place, but it's not that bad. Thirdly," She threw the book to him, sitting down on the love seat to stare at him as her expression went to friendly to serious within a split second. "I have news for you."

"Good or bad news?" The vampire blinked a bit as he easily caught the book and gave a weary glance to the enchantress, wondering what could be wrong now within their secretive operation of keeping the world blind from the creatures that lived in disguise with the humans. The Celtic Warrior sat down with a sigh and opened the book in hand while patiently waiting for April to continue with whatever news she had to give him tonight, idly letting his eyes scan the pages to look for an opening to mark down as a day he could spend with John.

April gave a little sigh, raising a hand up to examine her fingernails as she began to tell her Irish friend of the recent sightings of ancient ritual pentagrams showing up randomly in alleyways and as graffiti on walls around the city, as well as whispers from the witches that there was something big and terrible was about to happen in the near future if they didn't do anything about it.

"So all in all Steph I think we have a big case on our hands. That and I actually have a few pictures of these people who create these ritual pentagrams just from tonight! I really think they are up to no good!" The RAW GM paused in her story to get up and steal some ice cream from his mini fridge, remembering to get two spoons this time around as she came back into the room and with a flick of her wrist made the documents she had about their new enemy appear in her hand and handed it to the Irish vampire, plopping herself right next to him as she opened the case of ice cream and began to eat it hungrily.

Stephen gave her a look as he eyed his ice cream that she stole, shaking his head in amusement at the extra spoon she placed on top of his leg as he lifted himself up from the couch for a minute to get his cell phone from his back pocket and texted John his free days this week, all the while keeping an eye on AJ who was eyeing him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sinking back onto the couch, he sent his text and put his phone and book on his other leg, letting his head fall back into the couch pillows as he thought about what she had just told him.

"Ritual pentagrams ya say? What are they tryin' ta do? Summon a demon or a bunch of imps? Did ya get a look at tha pentagrams by chance, April?" He replied, frowning as she shook her head at his question with another scoop of ice cream going down her throat.

He picked up the spoon she left on his leg and scrubbed a hand down his face, the pictures he was seeing of these people AJ took didn't help him any with identifying what they were after, and he was about to give up until he saw one tiny detail in one pic that made his eyes widen in surprise and shock. "April…Smack me with tha spoon if ah'm wrong, but isn't that…A clan mark on this wall behind this person?" AJ smiled at him and took another bite of her ice cream before leaning over to see where he was pointing at, the smile vanishing from her face in an instant as she dropped her spoon and took the photo from him, grateful that Stephen had the gift of finding unusual things no other being could see.

"You are right! Wow! I so didn't notice that before! Let's see here…Looks like we are dealing with…"AJ had to pause a moment to match the symbol to the list of clans she had in her head, feeling herself fill with dread as only two clans came into mind. "Well Shea. We are in for a fight. Oblivion and Armageddon clans are the only two clans that have similar marks to this one in the picture." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a string of both English and Irish curses came out of Stephen's mouth, for he knew exactly which clans she was talking about. He got up from his seat, completely ignoring the items he had on his lap drop to the floor as he started pacing a bit, trying to figure out how and why they were back this time around.

April was about to get up and comfort her friend, but both vampire and enchantress was startled by Stephen's cell phone ringing out of the blue. He quickly snatched it from the floor and immediately saw that it was John calling him, but before he answered it, AJ was already slipping out of the room with a sneaky smile on her face, silently thanking him for the ice cream and that they would talk more tomorrow about their plan of attack.

He shook his head at her grand way of leaving his room, and pushed the send button to get the information he needed from John before trying to get some sleep for tomorrow. Sheamus greeting his friend as he sat back down, grabbing his book and a pen nearby to write out whichever date Cena had for him.

"Looks like I'm free tomorrow. And then I'm free again two days after that for the weekend. So is tomorrow good for you, Sheamus?" Cena asked eagerly, hoping that he would see his Irish friend very soon.

Stephen nodded his head, deciding he would just talk to AJ later on tomorrow night. Right now he had an opportunity to have a great time with a close friend, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. "Sure! Tomorrow sounds great fella! What time do ya want ta meet up at?"

"How about around eight in the morning down in the lobby? We can go out to eat breakfast from there!" The Cenation leader replied, grinning as he heard a confirmed noise come from the other man.

"Alright! Ah'll see ya in tha morning then, Cena! Good night, fella!" And with that, the Celtic Warrior let out a yawn and got out the clothes he would wear tomorrow before stripping down to his boxers and lying face down on the comfy bed before him. He had a lot to do before he met up with John in the morning, and that included feeding so he wouldn't look or feel cold for the whole day. He cleared his mind of all the troubled thoughts that included the new cults that were on the rise and if he would ever have a mate anytime soon and fell into a fitful sleep, the last thought going through his mind was if he should try to talk to John to see if he knew how to tell if a person was attracted to you or not. Because he certainly was clueless when it came down to stuff like that…


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has a date-hang out with John! Now how will that end up for him? Read and find out! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to see other than this was written once again two years ago. Next chapter will be from a year ago. Haha. I'm getting behind in these times. :P

Stephen was roused from his sleep from the sound of his alarm going off right next to his pillow, yawning sleepily as he lifted his arm up to reach for his blaring cell phone and hit the snooze button on it, almost wanting to turn it off and roll back over to get more sleep. That thought was out the window when he remembered that he had promised to eat breakfast with John this morning and automatically flew out of the bed as he found a fresh set of clothes in his suitcase and put them on with haste; hoping that the midnight blue jeans and grey button up shirt that fit him snugly would work out for today.

' _Okay. Got everything I need in my pockets. Now to find my map real quick and go to the next hot spot on the list for a bite to eat…'_ The Irish vampiresifted through his luggage at the edge of the bed and made a noise of approval when he found the current map of the city he was staying in, unfolding it with haste as he held it out in front of him to scan over the marked map. His finger traced the many red circles that indicated the specific hot spots he had found last year, with some of the spots marked out with a thin black line to signal he had already hunted there earlier and had no reason to go until next year.

He took a second to memorize the street names and buildings that were around it and quickly tucked all of his maps back underneath his pile of clothes in his suit case, snapping the bag close with a flick of his wrist, hands already going to his messy hair as he went to the bathroom to clean up his appearance a bit. After getting his hair to its usual spikes and cleaning his face off from the remaining soap suds left on his cheeks, Stephen wiped the water off his face with the towel next to him and hurriedly made his way out of the room, the door to his room clicking shut soundly behind him as he made his way into the elevator and out of the hotel lobby, where the cool morning air hit him.

Satisfied that no one was walking around at this time in the morning, the vampire crouched down and with his preternatural powers jumped from one side of the street to the other, silently glad the sun hadn't made its presence know yet as he found an alleyway that had clotheslines leading up to the roof of the separate buildings it was between and started making his way up onto the rooftop. After his last power jump off the clothesline he hopped down onto the roof and scanned the area for a quick moment, letting his vampiric side take over for the moment as he used his heightened sense of smell lead to his next meal.

Within moments the Irishman was jumping from roof to roof in lightening quick movements, feeling his fangs ache and grow from his gums as he neared the hot spot that more than likely contained his next victim. The pale skinned wrestler came to a halt as he stood at the edge of a rooftop, smirking a bit as he looked down into the dark alleyway that had a few humans moving about in it; it was time for him to strike his prey. He casually scaled down into the darkness with ease, not making one sound as he finally caught a glimpse of his first victim that was by the looks of it stabbing another poor person to death with a filthy broken bottle it seemed.

Stephen shook his head and contained a sigh from coming out of his mouth at the sight; true, he always went after the people who murdered other people or other heinous acts of crime and this time it was no different. He just never got used to seeing how humans could kill off their own kind like that. No less in such cold blood without any remorse whatsoever. A frown played on his face as he silently let his victim rob whatever valuables the now dead body had and attempted to make a run for it, but didn't get far as a pale hand reached out of the darkness and hooked itself on the murdering man's shoulder, causing scream of surprise escape his lips as he was drug back into the darkness and thrown up against the brick wall roughly.

"Oi! Really fella? Ya rob a poor guy and expect ta get away that easily without anyone knowin' about it? Fear ya just barked up tha wrong alleyway tonight." The man tried to escape from the clutches of this new guy who seemed like he was well built, but stopped struggling after he heard those low dangerous words coming from his attacker. He stared straight into pale green eyes that were tinted red as a hand came up and roughly turned his head to the side, a cry lost on his lips as intense pain exploded from his neck, feeling like his whole body was paralyzed as he felt his life force leaving his body.

The warm blood splashing in his mouth felt heavenly as Stephen pulled on the pierced skin his fangs made moments earlier, thoroughly enjoying the blood that was quenching his thirst and quelling the beast within himself as he kept check on his victim's pulse, sliding his tongue across his fang for a split second to let his blood seal the puncture wounds he made as he slowly released his iron grip from the now barely living man.

"For retribution ta the person ya recently brutally murdered, ah'll let ya live, but barely. Ya got only enough life in ya ta last fer a day or so. Better spend your last day on earth well fella." With that said to the barely conscious man, Stephen let the almost lifeless body slip down to the dirty ground, licking his lips off of the remaining blood that might be there as he set his course to the next place he now wanted to check out before meeting up with John; the place he saw last night in AJ's photo's. He had to admit that he didn't like the feeling he got whenever he thought about the clans she mentioned to him, but he wanted to check to make sure all of this was legit.

It took him no time at all to get to the specific location that he memorized from the photos from last night, a frown playing on his face as he confirmed the facts AJ had indeed told him; the mark of the mysterious clan was still on the wall, encrusted to the brick wall with what looked like blood from an Otherworld creature. He took a sniff at the wall and determined that whatever had been there was definitely gone now, and didn't have plans on returning either. He stored this information in the back of his head as he practically flew back to the hotel, scaling roof by roof at high speed until he used some of his magical powers to let himself levitate for a moment when he got to the hotel, landing gracefully onto his balcony.

Feeling the fresh blood pump into his veins, Stephen swiftly opened the glass door that led into his room, this time getting his wallet and black baseball cap from where he threw them down at last night on the kitchen table and put both respectively where they went on him. Checking his watch, the Irish vampire grinned at the extra time he had left before he had to meet up with the Cenation Leader, and decided that he would hang out a bit at their chosen meeting place in the lobby for a bit to pass time. With one last look around his room to make sure everything was in the right place, Stephen closed the door softly behind him this time around and went down the familiar path towards the lift and easily pressed for the button that made the elevator go down. Within a few minutes, the vampire was in and out of the lift and walked into the lobby, where much to his surprise saw before sensed his best friend Hunter sitting in one of the many comfy chairs that surround a small coffee table.

"I know you saw what I saw back in that alleyway, Stephen. I smelt around and picked up your scent in that dump. So the multi-million dollar question is this: What kind of creature do you think we are dealing with here?" Hunter's voice sounded tired and rough to the vampire, who frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in thought before answering the best he could to his knowledge, settling himself down on the chair next to the werewolf before lowering his voice to give his opinion about the situation.

"Ta be honest, ah think we are dealing with tha higher ups of tha demon hierarchy; more specifically tha Annihilan. We got our hands full if ah'm correct about it bein' them fella." Stephen shook his head and sighed, missing the look of surprise and disbelief written on Hunter's face as he scrubbed a hand over his own face. He didn't like how this week was turning out to be for him.

The werewolf got up from the chair and started to pace in front of the vampire, his thoughts running wild in his head as he tried to think of a plan in advance for their new adversaries. Stephen stayed silent as the other paced in front of him, steepling his fingers together in front of him as he propped his elbows in his knees, partially hiding the lower half of his face from the other as he tried to sort his thoughts out on the matter at hand.

A few minutes that seemed like forever passed between the two creatures, before the one pacing finally addressed the other in a stern voice. "Here is what needs to happen tonight. The club that recently opened downtown in this city a few weeks back is a secret hide out for this new clan we are facing. Shawn gave me this information last night when he went there with a few pals. You can tell if the humans are under the clan's control if you get the chance to look at the inside of their left wrist and find a symbol of a bull on there. You would know what I'm talking about as soon as you saw it, Stephen. So tonight April is going there and needs your help to get more information about these demons. If they catch on to you, then just run away as fast as you can with April in tow. We don't know how powerful this clan is right now, nor do we know what their grand master plan is yet, so we need to keep low for now."

Sheamus nodded at Hunter with a frown on his face. He would have to make up an excuse for Cena if the Cenation Leader wanted to do something for tonight. While he tried to concoct a perfect excuse if he needed it for tonight, he finally opened his mouth to voice that he would indeed be there tonight with April. "Of course Hunter. Ya can count on me fella. Still got problems with the pack and such? And how is Stephanie fairin'? Did she finally get the chance ta make tha elixir she's been ravin' about lately?"

A dry chuckle came from the werewolf as he gave his old friend a lopsided grin. "I know I can count on you, buddy. And we still have a bump here and there, but we are slowly weeding out the problem as we speak. And Miss Alchemist needs just one more ingredient to make that elixir come true. She'll be done with it by tomorrow hopefully. Let's hope she doesn't want to use you or me as a guinea pig this time around, eh?" He patted the vampire on the shoulder when he saw the other cringe from the memory of them being the test subjects for Stephanie's many wild, yet very potent potions and elixirs in the past.

"Can ah plead whatever amendment that protects me from bein' used as a test subject on her? Cause ah certainly don't want ta go through that all over again. Especially since tha last time we got turned into half dragon, half rabbit being fer twenty-four hours. Remember how still we had ta be on tha mantle over tha fireplace when she had tha whole family come over tha same day?" Stephen shook his head as he pushed the memory to the side and checked the time on his watch, noticing it was almost time for John to come down to meet up with him.

"Well buddy, I can certainly say that that day was unforgettable to say the least. I mean, hell, we _did_ do a grand job acting like statues for a while. For mutated bunny-dragons that is. Anyway, I'll text you later on today, Stephen. Got to go back home before the wife and kids wake up! And enjoy your time with Cena, you sly dog!" Triple H grinned as he ducked from a being hit by a right hook from the Irish vampire while taking a few steps back to get distance from the irritated Irish man before him.

"Hmph. Go on then ya mangy mutt. And ah can't have a free day with my friend without ya makin' it seem like it's somethin' more…Just get out of here now!" Sheamus growled out, almost taking another swing at Hunter before the werewolf slinked out of the hotel, his laughter hanging in the air as he disappeared from the vampire's sight outside.

With a small sigh, Stephen sat back down and patiently waited for his friend to meet him, propping his feet up on the foot stool in front of his chair as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes for a bit, trying to process the information he just had gotten from Hunter in his mind. _'I wonder what they could possibly be doing with the humans and such. Controlling them through a mark branded on their wrist…Sounds like a form of voodoo magic to me. I probably need to brush up on my magic and curses and such. I can't rule out poison yet either. Hopefully I'll learn more about it tonight-'_ His thoughts came to a stop as his senses told him a living being was near him, but didn't want to open his eyes yet as a smile played on his face as he knew who the being exactly was.

As soon as he got off the lift from his floor, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as John's eyes spotted a certain Irish ginger sitting like he was home in one of the many chairs in the lobby, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Cena took a moment to drink in the sight of the Irishman's well-built body, admiring how form-fitting his clothes were on him while taking a seat on the armrest of the chair Stephen was sitting in, his blue eyes lingering on the vampire's lap for a moment before traveling back up to the still smiling face the other man had on since his arrival as Stephen made the first move to start a conversation between the two wrestlers.

"Good mornin' fella. Trust ya got a good night rest last night?" His voice with filled with curiosity and a bit of amusement as he opened his right eye to take in the sight of the Cenation leader, his smile only growing wider at the sight he was met with. The vampire had to admit that the human looked nice in simple blue jeans with an ocean blue short-sleeve shirt on. Of course he wore a cap that matched his shirt, to which Stephen found a bit endearing yet amusing at the same time.

"Morning to you, Shea! I slept like a baby, thank you for asking! And how about yourself?" John replied, grinning as he now had those pale green eyes that interested him a little bit too much settle upon him, making him briefly wonder if he could get Sheamus to keep his eyes on him all day long, just so he could stare at them at any given moment during the day.

"Oh ah slept quite well! The storm last night certainly was soothin' ta hear. It died down an hour ago, but ah'm pretty sure it'll be pourin' down rain again soon today." Stephen chuckled as he adjusted his cap a bit so it wouldn't be in the way of his sight. He pushed himself out of the chair and stretched out a bit once he was on his feet, finally turning to the Cenation leader to gesture for him to lead the way.

"So fella, let's make this day happen eh? Or else we'll have a rain check on our hands soon. Where do ya want ta have breakfast at?" The vampire asked his human friend, smiling a bit when he saw the other smile back at him and got up from his spot from the chair to sling an arm around his shoulder, both men walking out into the open, the cool morning air surrounding them as John led them to a nearby restaurant.

Stephen breathed in the air and glanced up at the sky for a moment, his senses telling him that the rain would start soon again, almost missing the slight squeeze his friend gave his shoulder before letting his arm slide down to his side again. He blinked a bit and was about to ask John if he did anything wrong, but the blue eyed wrestler beat him to speaking first.

"Here we are, Shea! Luckily we are here early so we can get served faster than most!" Cena grinned widely at the Irishman as he tugged him inside the homely building, leading them to an empty corner near the window and slid easily into the booth, watching as the pale ginger slide into the booth across from him. Both men enjoyed each other's company while polishing off their breakfast and hot tea within half an hour. After their table was clean Stephen made the move to take their bill to pay for it, but Cena beat him to the punch andplayfully smacked at his outstretched hand.

"I got it, Shea! My treat today, man!" The Cenation leader chuckled at the eye roll his Irish friend gave him and got up to pay for their breakfast.

The Irishman shook his head in amusement as he watched the other man go, getting up to stretch out his limbs a bit before getting ready for the day ahead of him. His thoughts were still plagued by the markings he saw earlier on the wall, but shoved it into the back of his mind for now and decided he would think about it later when he was finished spending time with his Boston friend. He strolled towards the exit and grinned when John joined him at the door, patting him on the shoulder as he gestured towards the rainy weather outside.

"Looks like we got some wet times ahead of us, fella. Hope ya didn't have plans fer any outdoor activities today!" The vampire frowned a bit when he saw the near crestfallen look the other sported, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he tapped on the nose playfully. "Ah got an idea, Cena! We can run down ta tha candy store a few blocks away an' get us some sweets if ya like! Then we can go ta tha huge mall they have here an' walk around a bit. Hang out an' all. How does that sound?"

The smile that bloomed on Cena's face told Stephen that he made the right choice in suggesting the idea he made up on the spot, giving a yelp of surprise as the Cenation leader grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the building and into the rain, only chuckling afterwards at the boyish charm his friend had in him. He let all thoughts of any evil clans and strange markings go out of his mind as he started to let himself enjoy his free day with John. Out in the rain no less.

~A few hours later~

The moment his cell phone went off Stephen cursed at himself for even agreeing to do what Hunter told him to do tonight.

Here he was, so close to knowing how to tell attraction from mutual feelings and Hunter just had to text him saying he should go meet up with April now. His whole day had been going so well; he and John had gotten two big bags full with chocolate from the candy store, went window browsing in the mall, and were now sharing ice cream with each other. The vampire had never felt so comfortable with spending time with a human like this before, and it was nice for a change to see that the human in question was also having the time of his life spending time with him. He was still trying to figure out the signals Cena was giving him though. From the glances to the occasional touch here and there while they walked side by side piqued Stephen's interest.

He must have been giving his cell phone a death glare, for he felt a warm hand wrap around his forearm and shook him gently. He blinked up at John, who had a confusing look on his face. "Sorry Cena. But as soon as we finish our ice cream ah got ta go."

John frowned and looked back down at the half finished frozen dessert, his mind contemplating on whether he should do what he wanted to do all day or not would be wise to end the time he spent with Stephen. "Alright. Well, I had a great time with you today, Sh-" He blinked in surprise as the vampire cut him off by putting a spoonful of ice cream in his open mouth, looking over at the playful smile the Irishman had on his face.

"Stephen. Ya can call me by my real name, Cena. We aren't in tha ring right now ya know." He gave him a wink and took a bite out of the ice cream settled in between them, feeling accomplished at the shock and happiness that was written on the Boston man's face.

"You mean it? Thanks Stephen! This means you have to start calling me John, and not Cena, you know?" John stated, snickering at the near pout the ginger gave him.

"Alright, John. Ya got me there." The Irishman frowned when he saw the next text message from Hunter and sighed, standing up and putting his cellphone into his pocket. "Seems ah gotta go now, John. Ah'll talk ta ta later, alright? Ah had a great time with ya today, by tha way. Maybe we can spend another day together someday down tha road?"

John nodded and stood up as well, deciding that now would be a good time to go along with the plan in his head. "How about this weekend, Stephen? Pretty sure we'll have free time then as well! And before you go, I wanted to give you something to end this great day we had today!"

At the happy nod he got, Cena smirked as he leaned over the table to plant a firm, yet sweet kiss on the vampire's lips, the tingling sensation both men felt at the contact yearning for more as he quickly pulled back before it turned into something more than an innocent kiss, smirking even more at the dazed look Stephen had on his face from the kiss. "See you later…Stephen."

The vampire was baffled and dazed as he clumsily walked away from John and the table, mumbling his good bye as he made his way back outside in the rain and stopped for a moment. _'Why the hell did I feel like ravishing John when we kissed? And even felt my fangs itch to get a bite out of him? Could this be attraction I feel for him?'_ He considered it to be a desperate idea on his part, since he was still longing to have a mate to call his own. He shook his head and decided he would figure out his feelings later for John, for now he had to go to the club that April was already in without him.

He sniffed the air once again to catch the faint scent of his friend, and walked briskly in the direction where it was coming from. It took him quite some time since the streets were full of people walking slowly in the wet weather, which made him growl as he started to push his way towards his destination.

Once at the lively club, Stephen noticed that it was already evening when he sauntered into the club, his clothes slightly sticking to his skin as he made his way to the bar, sighing with relief when he saw April playing with the coaster in front of her while eying the bartender suspiciously.

"Hey missy! Sorry ah'm late..." He blinked in surprise when she gave him a quick hug before sitting back in her seat, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"It's alright, Steph! You are good! I actually pinpointed all the ones who are…Marked up in the club already." She nodded her head over to the bartender, and then to a few tables behind them.

The vampire raised an eyebrow and shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment as he sniffed the air once more to see what kind of demons they were dealing with right now. His eyes widen as he caught onto one scent, looking around wildly to see if he could pinpoint where the scent was coming from. The scent that contained a mixture of blood and death written in it. He knew this spelt trouble for both him and April.

Stephen nearly growled when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, glancing over at AJ who was looking at him with curious eyes. "What is it, Ginger Ale? I know that look from anywhere. You caught onto something, didn't you?"

The smell was getting closer to him, and for a moment Stephen almost let his friend just sit there and ponder what he was onto, but at the last minute surprised her by making a rough grab for her and throwing himself between her and the oncoming dagger that was meant for his friend, grunting in pain as the sharp dagger sliced cleanly into his side as he bit back a howl and elbowed the attacker in the face.

"Fuck! April, run and get out of here now! Ah'll handle this fella." Stephen growled in pain to his friend as he swiftly turned around and dodged a swipe from the attacker, eying the glowing orange eyes the now identified demon had while ignoring the screams coming from the patrons and customers within the club.

"So, ya show yer face out in public then, eh fella? Bad move on yer part, cause ah really am not one ta be messin' with." He let his fangs grow out and grunted when his dark opponent tackled him into the bar, getting in a punch and a swift kick to the side before shoving the demon off of him, blinking when it said something foreign in what seemed to be Annihilian and nearly growled in anger as he saw what it had done..

The vampire quickly saw that the humans the demon had put under their control had started to surround him and the demon, cursing in Irish when one of them threw an empty beer bottle from behind him, the glass shattering upon impact and dug into his skin. But he didn't dare take his eyes off his attacker, hoping Hunter would forgive him as he jumped onto the bar and waited until the demon came after him, easily jumping over him when it took another swipe at him, turning around quickly to snap its neck clean off with his vampiric speed.

He looked up at the humans that were falling down in a heap on the floor around him, and took this chance to watch the demon's dead body turn into dust, crouching down to get a pinch of the remains and rubbed at it with his fingers, determining the kind of enemy he was up against right now. The Irishman winced at the pain coming from his side and shook his head at the bloody slice he had for a side, deciding he would clean this up and then check out the humans that were still knocked out cold on the floor.

Stephen growled in frustration when he got rid of the remains of the body, but saw sirens outside, signaling someone called the cops about this incident. He checked one human and to his dismay saw the marks of what Hunter had told him about still embedded into their skin. _'Fuck. This means there are still more demons like the one I faced on the prowl out there. But what do they plan to do?'_

He shook his head at the thought and went out the back door to steer clear of the cops, having the feeling Hunter and the rest of the group was already invading his room, anxiously awaiting for his return for his report. He sighed and used his preternatural speed to head back to his hotel room, hoping that at least the werewolves hadn't marked their territory in his room.

Cause he really didn't like dealing with such a mess right now. The Irishman at least had one good thing happen to him today, and that was spending time with Cena. As he approached the hotel he was staying in, he only hoped he would still be in one piece after tonight. Well, his side was fucked up, but he knew April would have some healing salves at her disposal when he got there.

He only hoped that they wouldn't be talking all night long about this.


	3. Part-Time Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Sheamus seems to be getting into trouble! And what about these clans that are appearing out of nowhere? But first, the vampire has to deal with Stephanie and Hunter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special or any warnings once again, just a bit of blood and violence here and there! Next chapter is my newest chappy! :) Hope you guys are enjoying this!

When he landed on his balcony a couple minutes after the bar fight he had, the Irishman felt his back and side aching from the glass shards and gash he had as a reminder that he needed help, and soon.

As soon as he opened the door to get inside his room, he let out a yelp as he was forcefully pulled in and heard the door behind snap shut, scowling at Hunter as he was forced to sit down on the couch by the werewolf and automatically put on a blank face when he watched Hunter back up from him and his wife Stephanie came out from behind him with a look that told Stephen that he was in trouble.

"Oh Stephen dear, nice to see you again~! But what did I tell you about what would happen if you got hurt again, hmmm?" Stephanie said sweetly as she sat down on the side where his gash was at, and giggled at the horrified expression the Irishman had on his face at her words.

"But it wasn't me fault this time, missy! Promise ah only got hurt cause ah was protectin' AJ an' didn't think that tha damn demon would attack me public! Trust me, if ah could have avoided-" Sheamus was cut off from his rant by the glare he was receiving from both Hunter and Stephanie, sighing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Stephanie shook her head and pressed a hand against the gash on Stephen's side, hearing a painful hiss come from the vampire as she shook her head at him. "I know. I sent little AJ on her way back to her room so she could get some loving from her boyfriend. She told us what happened. But jeeze, Stephen. You are lucky I made healing salve for these types of situations."

Stephen bit back a wince as she gently pushed against the gash and motioned for her husband to bring her the medical kit she brought with her when she heard AJ saying the Irishman was hurt, and got out gauze, tweezers, medical tape, and a bottle of what looked like lotion to the fiery haired wrestler. He blinked when she forcefully made him turn around and tugged at the hem of his torn shirt.

"Take it off, my Moose. Going to get the glass shards out of your back first." The soft voice she used on him automatically made Stephen do as he was told despite the stinging pain coming from the glass stuck in his skin. It was rare for her to use her special nickname for him, and whenever she did, he felt like it was like listening to his own mother.

It took her a few minutes to completely get all of the glass sticking out of Stephen's pale back, putting each shard she took out in a bowl next to her with the tweezers. Pretty soon his back was just a random pattern of cuts scrapes, but it wasn't anything Stephanie couldn't fix. She opened up here salve and smeared it on all of the various cuts the vampire had, ignoring the hisses and grunting she got from him.

As soon as she was sure each cut was clean and covered, she put the tweezers up and motioned for Hunter to throw away the bloody glass shards as she then made Stephen thread his fingers behind his head so she could get a clear view of the gash on his side. She hummed for a moment before giving Stephen a rag, giving him a sympathetic look as he automatically understood what the rag was for and rolled it up so he could bite down on it.

"Alright, my Moose, this will hurt like a bitch since the cut you got was made from a demon that obviously had some kind of poison put on that dagger, cause it isn't healing up like it should be. So I'm going to put salve all around the edges of the gash before I do dip my fingers slightly into it with another kind of medical lotion I made for these specific cuts to heal faster."

When the pale ginger nodded at her words, Stephanie began to do her best to fix up the wound, slightly glad when Hunter decided to try and distract Stephen from the pain by sitting next to him and started to talk to him out loud.

"So Mr. Fangs, I heard you got yourself into a fight. What kind of demon did you face, buddy? You can send me your answers mentally since your mouth is quite busy with that rag place in it."

The Game chuckled at the supposed huff that came from the Celtic Warrior and raised an eyebrow as he felt the Irishman's presence start to push into his mind, easily letting him in and waited for an answer from him.

/It was a nathrezim. Cunning little bastard tried to attack AJ, but ah took the hit for her. I think…I think there might be a Legion secretly forming that we don't know about Hunter./

The words only made Hunter growl in frustration as he leaned back against the couch and covered his face with both of his hands. "And how many do you think are here already among us, Stephen?"

The vampire was in the middle of biting the rag so hard he thought he would puncture his own mouth with his fangs as Stephanie went to the hard part of his wound, but answered Triple H nonetheless with a pain filled voice in his mind.

/From what I can tell, about five already in this city alone. Probably more around the world that we don't know about./

"Fuck. Well this is just great. A Legion that is probably already forming in the depths of hell that already has demons scurrying around here. Must be another form of plot to take over the world huh?"

At the small nod his Irish friend gave him, The Game knew they were in deep shit now. After all, there was only him, his pack, an enchantress, an alchemist, and now an injured vampire against a possible army of demonic monsters now. He shook his head and gently patted his shoulder before the three occupants nearly jumped in surprise when a soft knock was heard from the hallway that lead outside of Stephen's hotel room.

"Get that honey. You know what to say." Stephanie idly commented as she continued her work, not once stopping as she heard him sigh, but grudgingly got up and went to answer the door.

Hunter put on his best smile and cheerily got to the door and swung it open, glad that whoever was at the door couldn't see what was happening behind him. 'Here is hoping Stephen won't make loud noises while I shoo away his visitor.' The thought came mid stop in his mind as he blinked in surprise at who it was.

"John? What are you doing up this late man?" Now this was interesting for Hunter as he saw the equally surprised look on Cena's face upon seeing him. The Boston-born wrestler gathered his composure and made a confused face at one of his bosses.

"Hunter? I should ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were visiting Stephen… I thought you said you and Stephanie were going out for dinner tonight." John tilted his head to the side a bit to stare at the man he was not expecting to answer the door. He wanted to talk to Stephen about something that was on his mind all day after the kiss the shared earlier that day.

But it seemed his ginger had unexpected guests by the look of it.

"Well, that plan got shot down when we heard about the bar fights happening around this area and decided to check in on Stephen instead. Cause you know how Irish guys are. Loves a good bar fight after all." Hunter laughed a bit as he clapped Cena on the shoulder, not moving one inch to let the Cenation leader in, which made John raise his eyebrow a bit in wonder.

"So can I come in to see him? He didn't get into an actual bar fight did he?" John frowned in concern; maybe he should have followed the Irishman like his gut told him to, but ignored it in favor for the idea that he played around with in his mind afterwards in his own room.

Hunter shook his head and sighed. 'Stephen, I know you can hear me. You owe me big time for this, fella.' He smirked a bit at the huff the vampire sent into his mind before quickly putting on his poker face to shake his head at John, pointedly ignoring the muffled yell of pain coming from behind him.

"Sorry John, but I can't let you in. You can see him first thing tomorrow morning, alright? He's piss drunk right now, and I wouldn't want you to get in the middle of a fight if his anger boils up, eh?" Hunter gave Stephen a mental laugh before returning his attention to Cena, whose frown seem to deepen as he tried to tip toe to see if he could see the familiar red head over Hunter's shoulder.

"But…Alright. Tell him I'll see him same time tomorrow morning then! Guess I'll see you later then Hunter." Cena gave him one last nod before retreating back to his room, his mind now swarming with thoughts as he dazedly opened the door to his room and went in, absentmindedly closing it behind him as he strolled further into the room to fall onto his bed face first. He didn't press it, but he knew Hunter was lying to him about Stephen. He felt something inside him that told him there was more than a simple bar fight that had happened to his favorite ginger.

'But why would Hunter hide the fact that Stephen might be hurt from the fight? I did hear a muffled sound of pain coming from behind him. I don't really think Stephen was drunk at all. I have that gut feeling that there is more going on around Stephen than he lets on every day. But what could it be? I'm worried about Stephen now. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow morning to see him though…'

This did nothing to calm down the thoughts raging in the Cenation leader's mind. No, more like it made him want to get up from his bed and go back to Stephen's room to demand that he see him once and for all to quell his worried mind about him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with troubled dreams haunting him, hoping that whatever had happened to his secret crush that he was alright and wanted tomorrow to hurry up and be there already.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had just completed wrapping white gauze around the vampire's midsection as she taped it together and sat back in triumph at her work, removing the torn up rag from the ginger's mouth and patted his cheek gently. "Alright, Stephen. Don't be doing any kind of extra hard work, you hear? And that means you won't be showing up for Smackdown this week cause of the wound. I don't care if you want to or not. To hell with what daddy and the creative team has in store for you this week. I won't allow my Moose to go out and get himself hurt again. Is that clear?"

The stern glare his best friend's wife gave him told the Irishman that he didn't have choice in the matter, glancing over at the sympathetic look Hunter gave him as The Game shook his head at him and sighed a bit.

"Alright, Ma. Ah won't be roughhousing this week. But what can ah do ta pass time fer this week though?" He frowned in slight fear and concern at the smirk that was playing on Stephanie's face at his comment. He knew that smirk was never a good thing for him…

"You've got quite a few options to choose from, Stephen. And I want you to choose wisely, or else I'll just choose for you." At the pout forming on the pale ginger's face, Hunter's wife only giggled a little and playfully tapped Sheamus' nose.

"You either: A) You keep low and quiet for the rest of the week, studying up on the magic and voodoo books I brought with me for you. B) Let your buddy Cena come stay with you for a week and tell him that you got into a bar fight, and let him play nurse for you." She paused for a moment and winked slyly at the flustered look that the Irishman sported before continuing, "C) You come with me and Hunter and rest up in our house, where you'll more than likely will be my guinea pig for my new potions and elixirs I haven't gotten the chance to test out yet…"

The vampire, for as big as he was built was now trying to scoot as far away from the younger woman next to him and let out a gulp, knowing that if he didn't choose now the last option would happen, and he really didn't have a choice if she chose that for him. After all, she was one of the only people Stephen knew could make good on their threats, and after disobeying her a few years back taught him that he had better to as he was told or else he was in for some deep consequences.

…After all, having your fangs removed and used as a replacement for the letter opener she had lost a few years back was no fun at all. Of course he grew a pair of new fangs the next day, but it was painful when she took them out with pliers no less.

As soon as he winced from the memory, Stephen bit down on his bottom lip and thought about the other two options he had, fighting down a blush at the second option and decided that wouldn't end well at all either.

'Pretty sure John has better things to do anyway…Even if I do like the idea of him taking care of me…Oi! I guess I can just stay low for a while and figure out these feelings I have for John. If I see him anytime soon I'll just be flustered around him. Maybe it's best I just see him until I get better from all this.'

"Ah'll choose tha first choice, Ma. Ah need time to think alone anyway if ya don't mind…Thank you for coming to heal me by tha way." He sighed a bit as she patted him on the knee and got up from the couch, chuckling a bit as he watched her boss Hunter around once more as he got the books she had indeed brought for him from the backpack she made him carry up here to his room.

As soon as Hunter put the stack of what looked to be really old and thick books upon the coffee table, the vampire stood as well and made a noise of pain at how much it hurt just to stand up with his side in pain. Stephanie saw the look of pain flash into his eyes as she gave him a gently hug before pushing him down to the couch, smiling when she saw confusion add on to the pained look the fiery haired ginger was giving her.

"Moose, I know this will be a tough feat for you to do, but just lay down on your good side for a few hours before you try to get back up, alright? The wounds need some time to heal properly and in order for it to happen; you have to let the medicine sink in a bit. I'll make Hunter here check in on you every other day, alright? Don't worry my Moose; I'm pretty sure these books will keep you busy for the next week. And as for the question I know you are about to ask, you can get up and move around after the few hours is up, alright?" Stephanie explained and got a nod of approval from her patient, who did as he was told and let himself plop down onto the couch, rolling onto his good side as he stared up sleepily at his two closest friends.

"Thank ya, Ma. Guess ah'll see ya two later then? And be careful about those demons out there, eh?" Stephen yawned out, just wanting to get sleep now as he closed his eyes, feeling Stephanie press a cool kiss to his forehead before stroking his hair for a moment. "Of course! Just take care of yourself, you hear?"

The Irish born vampire nodded his head and grunted when a hand clapped his shoulder, opening his eyes again to see Stephanie scowl at Hunter for such a hit as he ignored his wife for a moment to grin down at Stephen. "Such a shame you didn't choose the second option. Would have loved to get Cena on the scene in here and tend to his Irish sweetheart you know?" At the growl rumbling from his best friend's throat, the game narrowly dodged a punch to the crotch as he snickered at the heat blooming across Stephen's face.

"Get out of here, ya mangy mutt! Ah don't need your teasing right now! Cena is only a friend!" He bit his lip as part of his mind told him that he didn't like having John as just a friend; he wanted him as something more. But before he could think further about that, Hunter and Stephanie bid him good night and said their goodbyes as they promptly left the room so their dear friend could get the rest he needed, for they had to have him at one hundred percent if they wanted to win the fight in the war that was about to happen in the near future.

~The Next Morning~

Stephen had already gone out and got his daily feed from the hot spot he went to last time, feeling a bit better from what happened last night as he made his way back into his room and promptly toed off his boots, slumping onto the couch on his good side once again as he decided to get more rest.

'Maybe I should rest for the entire day. After all, I do have a week to study these books and to…Figure out my feelings for a certain Cenation leader…' Just thinking about the kiss he shared with the Boston born wrestler still got him blushing and feeling flustered as he rubbed his face into the couch cushions below him as to rub off the blush blooming on his face.

'Damn it. So maybe I can focus on the feelings first…Hunter is having a ball with this. Damn him. And to top it off, I think even Cena knows I have feelings for him which I still don't understand about…Damn it all. Okay Stephen. Just get sleep and you can deal with all of this when you wake back up tomorrow. It'll be nice for once to actually sleep like the undead you are for once.' And just like that, the Irish vampire fell into a deep sleep in which he couldn't be awakened from unless his senses could tell he was endanger from something looming around him.

But what Stephen didn't know was that while he slept the day away, he now had an extremely worried sick John Cena knocking frantically at his door a few hours later.

The Cenation Leader let out a sad sigh when he didn't get any kind of answer from the other side of the door, hoping that Stephen was up so he could quell the feelings he had about him being hurt but only having the feelings rise up and fill his entire system with concern and worry for the Celtic Warrior of the WWE.

'I'll just try again in a few hours then. Maybe Hunter was right about him being drunk…Maybe he's dealing with a terrible hangover right now.' The thought didn't ring true in his mind though. The poster boy for the company knew there was something bad going on with the taller man, but just couldn't put his finger on it and that was what scared him the most.

John decided to go out and get some fresh air and try again later, for he knew standing right outside of the one door that contained the one he secretly had feelings for inside the room wouldn't do any good.

The Cenation leader pulled the cap he wore on his head a bit further down to hide his face for a moment to hide the slight blush tinted on his tan face at the thought as he made his way to the elevator to get himself some breakfast. He had acknowledged that he had feelings for the tall pale ginger as soon as he met him backstage all those years ago when Hunter decided to bring him into the company. The fiery attitude and strong heart Stephen showed that day only made something strange stir within Cena that he never felt around anyone in his life before, including his high school sweetheart and now ex-wife.

It took him three years to finally figure out what those strange feelings were, and it dawned on him when he shared his first hug with the Irishman after they won their tag team match: He had fallen in love with Stephen, and being around him only made the love he felt for him go even deeper than before. It was to the point that John had to contain himself when they made contact with each other and not jump the other to ravish him for being so damn gorgeous and sexy around him. He even made it to a point where he was borderline stalking him: he knew Stephen's favorite kind of drink to have when he was at a local bar, thought it was adorable when he rubbed the back of his neck or played with one of his ears when he was nervous about something, felt his heart skip a beat whenever the other put an arm around him or hugged him, and had both his cell and home number memorized by heart. He even knew exactly where he lived in the Tampa area, they lived less than ten minutes away from each other but John wished he could make it so they would live together instead of ten minutes away from each other…

The Cenation leader was pulled out of his thoughts as he blinked a bit, finding that his feet had led him to the same place where he had breakfast with Stephen yesterday and chuckled a bit as he shook his head, looking back to the hotel with a longing look and gazed up at the room he knew his secret crush was in and sighed a bit wistfully.

'Even when I'm lost in thoughts about you, my body even knows where to take me where we last ate at together. Wish you could see what you do to me, Stephen. I'm so crazy in love with you, and the kiss we shared yesterday was just barely scratching the surface of how I truly feel about you. I hope I can see you soon so I can finally tell you how I feel about you. Cause now I know you have feelings for me as well. You can hide from me, my Celtic Warrior, but you certainly can't hide from me!'

The Cenation leader let himself get lost in his thoughts for most of the morning, ignoring the flirting waitresses that passed by him in favor of staring out at the cloudy skies outside while idly sipping his coffee every now and then. It wasn't long before he left the café and went back out into the open and decided to walk a bit to see if he couldn't calm down his mind by relaxing a bit.

He certainly didn't expect to bump into AJ of all people on the sidewalk, raising an eyebrow at her as she waved cheerily at him, noting the bag containing a strawberry cheesecake she was carrying around. "Hey AJ. How have you been? And who might that be for? Your secret boyfriend?"

AJ made a face at him at the term secret boyfriend, but put on a bright smile for him anyway. "Hey Cena! I've been just peachy! And no, my boyfriend as you put him doesn't like sweets…But this right here is a get well soon gift for my good buddy who saved me from being in a bar fight last night." She eagerly held up the cake as if John couldn't see it already.

John perked up at that mention of a bar fight and gazed at her in concern. "You aren't hurt are you? And your friend is pretty brave for taking a fight for you like that! So they got hurt, did they? How badly did they get hurt? Are they in the hospital?"

The Diva gave the taller man a sweet smile and bounced on her feet up and down before looking up at him thoughtfully. "No. I didn't get hurt at all. And my friend fights all the time! You know him after all silly! He isn't in the hospital; don't think anyone can ever get him into one no matter how injured he is… But he did get hurt unfortunately." She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I know them? And who might that be? Will they be okay?" He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to know whom AJ was speaking about, for it sounded strangely like…

"Sheamus. He's the one who saved me. But don't you worry, John! He's a tough guy! He's Irish after all! But I felt bad when I couldn't help him out at all when the fight got rough…" She frowned and shook her head a bit, watching as a mix of emotions played across John's face as he slowly nodded, the pieces finally connecting in his mind as he bid her a good day before running straight back to the hotel and once more found himself at Stephen's door within a few minutes, desperately knocking on it to get any kind of answer from the redhead inside of the room.

'The muffled pained sound I heard coming from behind Hunter was Stephen! He was hurt last night in a bar fight! Stephanie must have been trying to bandage his wound up or something while Hunter sent me away!' The Cenation leader now felt bad that he wasn't more persistent in bullying Hunter into letting him into the room to see Stephen. But now his heart was pounding with worry and hurt that Stephen wasn't answering the door at all still and it was past noon already.

It was no use. No matter how loud he was, all he got was silence from the other side of the door. It was deafening, and Cena couldn't stand it. He needed to see Stephen, and he needed to see him now.

The man in question was still resting peacefully on the couch, not knowing he was in for the wakeup call of his life soon…

~Three Days Later~

Stephen groaned as he woke up again from his sleep, taking the time to get up and get dressed as he looked at himself in the mirror when he was in the bathroom, frowning at the still slightly bleeding bandage, wondering if Stephanie intentionally put some kind of sleeping meds in her salve, cause he had been sleeping more than he would have liked to in the past few days.

Then again, it gave him time to read up on all the specific kinds of voodoo and necromancy, as well as helping him sort out his feelings for John. He put on a button up black shirt on, but left it open as he returned to the living room portion of his hotel room and gazed down at the now half eaten strawberry cheesecake pie in front of him that had helped him confirm his feelings for Cena.

'So I clearly am infatuated with John. I still don't know how or when this happened, but it did and now I want to make him my blood mate, but don't want him to give up his humanity just because I chose him to be my mate for eternity. But how will I tell him that I love him? Or hell, even tell him what I really am?! I don't even know if he believes in monsters or not…'

The last two questions were what plagued him the most; he didn't know how to confess his feelings for John, nor know how to explain to him that he was a vampire of all things. He bit down on his lip and sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face, deciding he was going to go out up to the rooftop of the hotel to try and get some fresh air and hoped no one else was up there as he lazily did up some of the buttons on his shirt, leaving the last three on the bottom of his shirt opened so his wound wouldn't hurt so badly as he finally grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way out of the door and made his way towards the stairwell.

Unbeknownst to Stephen the one person he had on his mind currently was fixing to make his way out of his room as well, tired and well beyond the point of looking like hell as he kept up his persistence to try and find his favorite ginger. It was killing him that he couldn't find anything from either Stephanie or Hunter when he confronted them about it, even went as far as searching their house for Stephen, disappointed that he couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

It seemed hopeless for the Cenation leader, and he couldn't get a decent night's sleep because of it. He longed to at least catch a glimpse of Sheamus, just to acknowledge that he was at least alive. He rubbed at his face as he opened his door after he freshened up a bit to go out and knock on Stephen's door again, but blinked in surprise when he caught a glimpse of the tall ginger heading into the stairwell, feeling his heart do flips in his chest as he nearly called out Stephen, but decided to follow to wherever he was going while planning ahead on how to reveal his feelings to him.

Stephen made his way briskly up the stairs, not knowing he was being followed as he finally got to the rooftop and snorted a bit when he saw that it was raining steadily, making his way to the edge of the roof top to lean over the cement edge a bit to look down at the cars below on the bus streets below him. His hair was wet and matted to his head as he gazed down in thought for a moment before his senses finally told him that someone was a few inches behind him right now, he spun around to tell his intruder off but let out a yelp of surprise that was lost in the heated kiss he was pulled into, strong, tanned arms wrapping around his waist as he was pulled closer to the other's body.

John had to stare at the figure before him as soon as they made their way up onto the rooftop, not believing that his Stephen was right there in front of out in the rain, feeling his heart melt as he saw how his usually spiky hair was now matted down to his head, unable to stop himself from going right behind the Irishman to appreciate the full view of his backside that he had at the moment before the other man spun around him, making him lean in and give him a heated kiss to show just how much he missed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to pull him closer to his body, savoring the sweet taste of the man before him as he smiled into the kiss as he felt two muscled arms loop around his neck as he continued his assault on his mouth, sensually pushing his tongue into the wet cavern to start a playful tongue duel with the slick muscle he found inside the sweet mouth.

The vampire kept himself from biting down on John's tongue as it entered his mouth, feeling his fangs itch for a delicious bite of the man who was doing a good job of making his heart beat like crazy from their passionate kiss, making a noise of displeasure as John pulled away to let their foreheads rest against each other while the rain started to drench them, both wrestler gazing at each other for a moment until John spoke up first, his eyes never leaving the eyes of the one he dearly loved so much. "Stephen, I know this sounds crazy, but I love you…" John murmured against his lips, seeing the happiness spark in Stephen's eyes before he saw…A bit of fear in them?

"John, ah return the feelings for ya, I love you too. But ya should know somethin' about me though…" Stephen saw the joy and happiness spread on John's face as he admitted his feelings for him, but saw the confused look on his face as he suddenly pushed him away as a mighty force knocked the wind out him, the slim body of another demon tackling him hard enough for both vampire and demon to fall off the edge of the rooftop, the Cenation leader looked on in horror and shock as his new boyfriend was pushed over the ledge by an unknown attacker, running to the wet ledge and screamed out one name as he watched them plummet towards their death to the streets below-

"STEPHEN!"


	4. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Stephen seems to be having troubles as per usual But have no fear, John is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter for Love Bites! :D And the Cenamus is strong in this one towards the end! Warnings of blood and violence, but otherwise still safe to read. Oh, and language. Potty mouths are in this as well!

Happiness, surprise, worry, and anger.

These emotions were burning through Stephen's mind as he quickly got back his breath after he was knocked of the roof, cursing in Irish as he heard the demon clutching onto him say something in demonic tongue, but didn't give the time to finish up the sentence as he quickly snapped its neck while still midair and glanced down at the ever impending ground that was the only thing that would break their deadly fall from 1,000 feet up.

The Irishman tried to wipe away the water that kept hitting his face harshly as he maneuvered the dead body and himself so it looked like he would land on it as he closed his eyes for a moment to utter a few words in ancient vampiric tongue before he winced when he felt the magic work, his solid black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades as he flapped them as fast as he could while letting the dead body of the demons turn to dust as it hit the pavement.

The vampire on the other hand had a bit of trouble landing since the rain was pouring down and his wings had to work extra hard to keep him a float, but he managed to land on his feet as he panted heavily, uttering another magic spell to make his wings go invisible to the human eye as he went into the nearest dark alley and finally tried to rest up a bit, leaning against a wall and sliding down against it to catch the breath of air he got knocked out of him on top of the hotel roof while clutching at his aching side now.

' _Fuck. That wasn't good at all…'_ He couldn't see if John was still up on the rooftop, but he knew damn well that he now had no choice in the matter but to tell the younger man what he exactly was, scrubbing a hand down his face as he glanced at the place where the watery remains of the demon lay. He watched it washed away into nothingness while idly wondering if he should contact Hunter about this or not.

But then remembered the man was a werewolf, so _of course_ he'd have to talk to him anyway about this.

His mind soon forgot about Hunter altogether when his eyes automatically glued onto a pair of worried blue gaze that caught onto his presence in the alleyway, paying no mind to the rain pouring in bucket full over them as the ginger froze on the spot and couldn't help but feel his heart stop for the longest moment in fear that John might start freaking out on him or immediately break up with him…cause really? He probably had put two and two together and figured out that he was more than a human...A monster.

Though he was originally going to tell John that he was a vampire moments before he fell off the roof, he knew he had no choice but to reveal everything to John and just hope Hunter wouldn't skin him for letting a human into their oddball group...

When would he get a day off from all this stressful crap?

The man who was still grasping at the air for the ginger that was in front of him a few moments ago was in shock as he looked off the edge to see any signs of Sheamus, feeling panic rise within him when the rain made sure everything below would be hard to see. John wasted no time at all running from the rooftop to the lift, unable to stand still and care about the cold shivers running through him now as he impatiently a waited for the elevator to get to the first floor to see if there was any possible way Stephen could have survived the fall or not.

It felt like forever for the Boston native when he finally heard the lift come to a stop and dinged, signaling he was on the favored floor he wanted to be on as he slid through the opening doors and ran outside into the terrible storm without so much giving anyone time to try and stop his trek outside. John immediately ran towards the side of the building where he felt his heart drop at the sight of a slight lineout of a person on the cement that was surely but steadily being washed away with the torrid buckets of rain water coming down. He stared at it for a good while, noticing he didn't see an actual body...or the remains of one after such a terrible drop and paused only a second to think up of an exclamation of the situation until he heard it: A loud, yet _pained_ groan coming from the alleyway just a few feet away from him.

"Stephen? Stephen!" John called out, feeling hope and concern rush through him as he rounded the corner into the alleyway to see what made the noise. His heart clenched inside his chest at the sight of the familiar form of the Irishman propped up against the wall, relieve and worry flooding his senses as he briskly made his way to the surprisingly still alive man and knelt down to cup his face with both hands to make sure he had the real deal in front of him right now despite the rain being a hindrance to that.

Dark blue eyes stared into the mixed blue-green ones as John would have kissed Stephen right then and there if he hadn't seen the pain flash across his face as he tried to get himself up off the ground.

"John…Will ya help me…Get back to my room please? I'll explain everything later, I promise." The words were panted out, as if breathing was still hard for the ginger to do as John gave him a nod and pressed a kiss to his forehead before examining him quickly for any injury he might have. He frowned at the way the redhead was clutching his side, gingerly lifting the man up in his arms bridal style as to not aggravate whatever damage his injured side had.

"Of course, Steph. Just hang in there, alright?" And like that, the pair was on their way back to Stephen's room, both ignoring the glances and questionable looks people in the lobby and lift gave them as both men were now lost in their own thoughts for a while. The silence however, was soon broken as soon as they walked onto their floor, Stephen visibly wincing while John blinked in surprise at the very angry and worried Hunter storming towards them and immediately made a grab for the ginger.

"Fuck…Hunter I can—" He couldn't get much else out as the werewolf pried him away from John and gave him an apology and a good night before he practically shoved the wounded vampire back into his room, slamming the door behind him as he gave Stephen only a few seconds to get comfortable on the couch until he started to yell at him.

"The hell happened, Stephen?! As soon as I caught wind of the demon in the hotel, I was about to come tell you, but no! I lost track of the fucker and then see you being dragged up here with John in tow; completely drenched like a wet dog no less! So tell me what happened!" The Game barked out, his angry expression softening when he saw the ginger clenched at his side with a wince and looked up at him miserably.

"Ah uh...Didn't know there was a fuckin' demon here until tha last minute when he tackled me off tha fuckin' rooftop, fella. But demons can't fly, and vampires can. So there's your answer to who won against gravity. I'll be okay, by the way." He replied dryly, having half the mind to just get up and give the werewolf a cold shoulder but didn't expect the door to his room open again, both men turning their attention to the newcomers looking worried and confused at the same time.

"Oh Shea! Are you okay? John told me about…." AJ paused when she saw her ginger friend holding tightly onto his side, glad she brought along he bag full of medicine along with her when she felt the odd presence of the demon in her room a bit ago. She called Hunter earlier in letting him know about it before she attempted to call Stephen and tell him to meet her at her room to track the demon as a team, but she was met with his voicemail and immediately panicked a bit at all the bad reasons why the ginger wouldn't answer his phone now. _'He's been abducted, the demon already tore him apart…What if he's being kidnapped right now?'_ But the dreaded thoughts were put to rest when she got off the lift and saw John standing in front of Stephen's door, the worry and upset look he had on made AJ wrap her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him as she asked him what was wrong.

"I…We…You won't believe it, but Stephen he…Actually survived a fall from the rooftop from this hotel! Some guy tackled him off just after we…" John paused a moment, not sure whether both he and Stephen wanted to come out yet with their new relationship. His eyes gazed at the closed door him and AJ were standing in front of as he swallowed the lump in his throat before running a hand over his short hair in frustration. "I didn't think it was possible, but he survived the fall. But all that matter is that he's okay…Though he was clenching his side as if he was hurt badly."

AJ loosened her hold on the drenched man before her as she took out the extra key she had to Stephen's room and gave John a reassuring smile, somehow knowing that ginger spice had a lot of explaining to do now he had unwillingly got John into the mix of things now. "Let's go see him then. And take care of whatever wounds he has." She opened the door as the door unlocked for them, opening it just in time to hear the last part of Stephen telling Hunter that he'd be okay and saw both men staring at the duo with surprise written on their faces.

"Hope we didn't crash the party boys. And Steph, take the drenched shirt off. From what I hear you need your side looked at mister. I got just the right supplies with me to take care of your boo-boos!" AJ excitedly clapped her hands together, earning her an eye-roll from the ginger while Hunter snorted and glanced at the mixed emotions spreading onto John's face at the interaction he was being exposed to now.

Hunter was opening his mouth to assure John that Stephen was in good care and to come see him later, but was flabbergasted at the sight of him blatantly ignoring his words as he walked past him over to the couch the vampire was on and helped tug off his shirt wordlessly. Of course the ginger was hissing and grunting from the fabric going over his head and onto the floor; but as AJ sat next to Sheamus to clean and bandage the wounded spot, Hunter could tell that the calmness John was exerting now was more than likely a way to hide behind the shock and surprise he was going through right now.

' _Stephen. Hate to break it to you, but you do realize that John is more than likely going through those so called stages of denial right now.'_ The Game saw Stephen visibly wince at his words as his gaze went to the man in question, trying not to move much at the blank stare John was now sporting, despite sitting there in his drenched clothes shivering from the coldness seeping into his skin.

' _Fuck. Ya might get pissed off, but I'm going to have to explain what happened…And possibly expose my true nature to him.'_ Stephen turned his gaze to John to Hunter as the werewolf let out a sudden noise of surprise at his suggestion, but otherwise continued to mentally speak to him. _'Here's hoping he'll take it well…'_

"Alright! Good as new, fella!" April broke their train of thoughts as all three men watched as she patted Stephen's bandaged side before getting up and skipping off towards the door. "Take care boys! I gotta go! The boyfriend is awaiting for me!" And with that, AJ took her leave, leaving the men to stare at the close door now for a good few moments until John surprised both Hunter and Stephen as he stood up and went towards the door as well.

"I…Need time to think about what just happened. Steph-" John paused mid-sentence when he felt a cool hand wrap around his wrist to prevent him from leaving the room, mind still reeling from the events that had happened tonight as he turned to see Sheamus giving him a worried look as the ginger pecked Cena on the lips before letting his wrist go.

"I'm sorry...For everything tonight. I dunno if you will change your mind about…Dating me now or when I explain everything to you, but give me a chance to…tell you my secrets? It'll be hard to believe, but-" Sheamus blinked in surprise when a finger was pressed to his lips, glancing at John as he knitted his eyebrows together as the man gently tugged him back into the room to sit down with him on the couch once more. The redhead glanced over at Hunter, twitching at how it seemed the werewolf was about to pull a fast one and leave again and decided to wave him off before he got questioned by Hunter even further.

The werewolf took the gesture as one to bow out now and question the vampire later, giving both men a nod of farewell before him bid them both goodnight as he left the room quickly, returning back to his wife and kids to report to Stephanie and hope she wouldn't give him too much of an earful for being late back home. Soon it was just John and Sheamus sitting together in the silence of the ginger's room, the latter fidgeting a bit and soon forced himself to gaze at the younger man with a reassuring gaze.

"Alright, John, let me explain…." Just as he was about to go all into his story, the Cenation leader pressed a finger to his lips once again, effectively stopping him as blue eyes gazed hard into green eyes for a good moment before John finally found his voice and spoke up softly, "You…Survived a fall off this building. How did you do it, Stephen? And for the record, anything you tell me after this point in time? I'm still going to date you, no matter what. This only means I have a lot to learn about my new boyfriend." He let his hand caress the ginger's cheek, smiling for the first time that night as the redhead nuzzled his hand before he let out a sigh.

"Alright…So when that arse tackled me off that building and had us plunging towards our supposed death-" Stephen paused when he saw John flinch at his choice of words, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose in comfort. "Had to think fast with the storm and all around us, so I had to use these-" At his words, he let his pitch black colored wings become visible to the human eye, seeing Cena gasp at the sight of the rather large appendages coming from the Irishman's shoulder blades, "to keep me from dyin' on impact. What I was tryin' ta tell ya before ah got knocked off is…I'm not human as ya can tell, John." Stephen had to pause yet again when he felt John's hand caress the feathers on one wing, seeing the enthralled look his boyfriend had as he took in a deep breath and came out with it. "I'm a vampire. Yes, those blood-sucking, red-eyed, fanged monsters that go bump in the night. No to the sparkly part if ya bother to ask. That's bullshit and so damn irritating one would even make such a thing."

John was just now getting used to the fact that his new boyfriend had wings; they were beautiful and sleek to the touch, and he couldn't seem to stop petting and caressing the feathers. _But now?_ He was blinking owlishly at Stephen when he admitted he was a vampire, making note to get the ginger to keep his wings out more often now that he knew about them as he reached out and used his forefingers and thumbs to open Sheamus' mouth, inspecting his frontal teeth while humming thoughtfully at the fangs he now could fully see now that he knew the truth about his new boyfriend.

"So let me get this straight…I have an Irish boyfriend who is like one of those badass vampires from per say _**'Van Helsing'**_? And of course, you must hate _**'Twilight'**_ —" John grinned at the snort Stephen gave him at that, but continued on with excitement leaking into his baritone voice, "But also have wicked fangs and an amazing way of keeping this a secret to the human eye?" He cupped the vampire's face gently and winked at him as he pressed their lips together firmly, feeling lie he was on cloud nine now that he knew one of Sheamus' dark secrets that he obviously hid so well from others. "I'd say that I have the best boyfriend ever. And before you ask, I won't say a word about what you have told and will tell me, alright? Heh, it's like you are my dirty little secret now, Steph. Except a very kickass secret I'm keeping all to myself."

The relief John saw on the vampire's face told him that he was happy as well with his reception of being exposed to his secret, kissing him once more as he soon was wrapped up into a hug.

"Thank ya John. It means a lot to me that ya won't….judge me for being an undead monster. Ya don't mind that ah…have to drink blood to live, do ya?" Stephen pulled away from the hug and gazed at John in concern before assuring him, "I won't bite ya, by the way…And if ah do, then it'll only be because ya…" _Agree to be my blood mate_. He froze on the spot, not wanting to say it just yet, for he wanted John to enjoy living for as long as he could before he even thought of becoming his mate. But alas, it wasn't meant to be as John was giving him a curious look and gently prodded him on by nuzzling their noses together gently. "Errm. Only bite ya when ya are ready for it." The man was truly distracting him like no other could with the gentle touches and caresses he was giving him, and yet he wanted more of it. He wanted John, but wouldn't make a move until the time was right for the both of them.

"Hey…You aren't a monster in my eyes, Stephen. And I don't mind that you have to drink blood to live. As for you biting me, well, can I ask if your kiss of death is seductive like it is in movies?" John asked, watching his boyfriend yawn and grumble at his injured side before shaking his head at him. "Kiss o' death? It's a…complicated story. If you ever agree to such a rare situation, then I can tell ya that the 'kiss o' death' as ya call it doesn't exactly involve me just biting the main vein of your neck, John. It's much more…Sacred an' erotic than that." A blush spread across Sheamus' face; he wasn't ready to talk about blood mating of all things to John just yet, but here he was trying to explain it.

"…Tell me more tomorrow then? I know your side must be hurting you, babe." The surprised, yet happy look Cena got from the ginger when he called him the endearment for the first time was enough to make John smile and lick at his lips as he tugged the both of them off of the couch and towards where Stephen's room was located at, the question on the tip of his tongue as he heard the Irishman chuckle behind him.

"Yeah. Ah can talk to ya about it tomorrow. And yes, stay with me tonight. Much rather get used to havin' my new boyfriend sleep with me than bein' away from me." Sheamus grinned at the bashful look Cena was giving him as he precariously made his wings disappear again, not noting the look John was giving him as he shed himself of the rest of his clothes to leave himself in his boxers, getting on the bed and sighing in content as he felt the bed give way to the extra weight of his new lover joining him as he curled up against the younger man with a bright smile on his sleepy face.

"Stephen?" John tiredly yawned out, the events of today getting to him as he snuggled close to the pale vampire, kissing the cool skin on his shoulder as he sighed softly.

"Yes?" Stephen felt himself start to go to doze off, which was rare for him to be going to sleep this fast as he kept himself awake long enough to hear his lover's request:

"Get your wings back out. Always keep them out when it's just you and me alone, you hear me?" John heard Stephen mumble something under his breath, and finally fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face when he felt the vampire's wings encase him.


End file.
